Keep Holding On
by OzDust
Summary: Words on the wind blow through their heads as they stand together, ready to fight, ready to defend their world. Many will die, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stand together, lending each other their strength.


**Summary – ****Words on the wind blow through their heads as they stand together, ready to fight, ready to defend their world. Many will die, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione stand together, lending each other their strength. What will happen in this final war? No one knows, but one thing they do know, they're not alone. **

**Disclaimer- I own only the ideas of the plot for this story, nothing else. The lyrics and song title belong to Avril Lavigne, and the characters, well no one will ever own them, but we must pay tribute to J.K. Rowling for her amazing insight to their lives, and the inspiration for this story.**

**Author Note – Please, please, please review. I know it sounds whiny but I really want to know what people think of this story. It's my first Harry Potter fanfic, and one of the first, no that I've posted many, that I really feel strongly about. It came to me after listening to the Title song, and I just want to know what other people think of my ideas. So pretty please, click that little button at the end of this.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in_

**Three silent figures stood together, the sun rising behind them. A girl stood in the middle of two boys, leaning her head against the shoulder of the tallest of the three; a boy with a head of red hair that gleamed brighter in the light. The third stood slightly off to the side of the others, although his green eyes darted towards them frequently, a flicker of a smile on his face each time. Below them, down the hill stood many tents, varying in size, but all there for the same reason; holding wizards, and witches, ready to fight. The wind blew the hair of the trio, sending chills down each of their spines; it was almost time. The boy with green eyes, looked once more at his two friends, and sighed, they shouldn't be here. A small blast of wind blew the hair out of his face revealing the scar that everyone knew to be owned by one Harry Potter. And indeed this was that very boy, and the two people, his best friends in the world; Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Never had he encountered people like those two before, and he didn't think he would. And he knew that he was putting them in danger. He didn't know how he'd feel if he lost them, or how one of them would feel if the other was lost. Harry's face began to twist into a frown, worry creasing his brow; he was putting to many people in danger. **

"**Harry." A soft voice broke the silence that had hung over them.**

**He turned towards Hermione, worry still lingering on his face.**

**She sighed,**

"**Harry, stop worrying about us." She said in the voice that the two boys had come to love, and hate.**

**Harry chuckled, knowing that he had no other choice, but…**

"**It's just that I don't want you two…"**

"**Harry cut the stupid noble crap, and look at us." Ron interrupted, "Hermione's the smartest witch in the whole world, and me, well with all my Quidditch training I'm faster then ever. So stop worrying about us, we're going to be with you, right at your side the whole time, and if they try something, we know that your nobility with kick in then, so save it."**

**Hermione smiled up at her boyfriend, never one to express himself with words, she thought he had done a pretty good job. Ron smiled back down at her, his hand slipping into hers, giving it a small squeeze.**

**Harry began to open his mouth, ready to protest, but shut it after seeing the looks on both their faces. He knew they were right, Hermione always was, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for all the deaths that were to come.**

"**Stop thinking about it Harry." Hermione sighed as she saw his distant**

**stare, "We're here for you, and we won't give in, no matter what." **

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you   
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

**Hold on.**

**That was all he could remember as he heard people rush past him. His eyes fluttered open, looking up into two faces of worry. One set of usually bright blue eyes were dark looking into his girlfriend's brown eyes, misty, tears brimming them.**

"**Didn't think you'd lose me that easily?" He asked his voice hoarse. The two sets of eyes rapidly moved onto him, relief flooding their faces.**

"**Oh Harry." Hermione said, falling down into his arms, tears falling on his face.**

"**Nice of you to join us mate." Ron teased, but his voice was laced full of relief. Pushing himself up, Hermione still clinging to him tight, he looked around the battle field. It was not a pretty sight. Bodies lay everywhere, although most were not covered in blood. Smoke clung low to the ground, and he heard blasts of spells going off, screams echoing across the land. Harry felt Hermione leave his arms, and looked at his two friends,**

"**What happened?" **

**Hermione and Ron looked at each other quickly, dread hanging on their faces.**

"**Harry." Started Hermione, "No one blames you…"**

**Where had he heard that before? He was sure that Hermione had uttered those words before to him. A distant memory seemed to come to him mind as the words floated around his mind.**

**It was third year, one of the best years of his life, but once again he was in the hospital room. And then it all became clear to him. They had lost, because of the Dementors, and Hermione had said that to him, trying to soothe him.**

"**What happened?" He asked suddenly, coming out from his retrospect.**

"**It was Malfoy, Harry, the older one that is, well… He sent the killing spell at you, and…" Ron's voice went quiet, not able to finish the story, tears springing to his eyes now. **

**Hermione placed a hand on his, stroking it gently.**

"**Percy…He saved you Harry. He was running by, but as he saw the spell he stopped, jumping right in the path of the spell. He saved you." Hermione finished, her eyes downcast.**

**Harry could not believe what he heard; Percy had saved him? He hadn't thought that they had had any sort of relationship, especially not after that letter that Percy had sent Ron, telling him to call it quits with Harry. Harry shook his head, it couldn't be right, looking up at Ron his voice quiet he said,**

"**I'm so sorry Ron."**

**Ron managed a small smile of thanks before looking back down.**

"**What about Malfoy?" Harry asked. Someone had hurt the family that had become his own, and he needed the satisfaction of knowing that the killer of Percy Weasley, who was just beginning to make himself up to his family, was killed himself.**

"**He's gone." Hermione breathed softly.**

"**What gone? Why didn't anyone try and stop him." Shouted Harry, wobbling to his feet, searching for his wand.**

"**What I meant by gone, Harry, was that he's dead. I killed him, **_I killed him._**" She repeated, not believing it herself. "I had no other choice, Ron had fallen down next to Percy, and you were knocked out from Percy's falling, I just…"**

"**Oh Hermione." Harry said softly, coming to her side, "We'll make it through, we all will." He's thoughts had changed now, as he saw the distressed look on her face. "We've got each other. You have Ron, and me, that's never going to change. Just keep holding on."**

"**That's what Percy said before…before he…" Ron whispered silently. The three friends looked around, the wind blowing the smoke around them. Words could be heard softly on the wind. The last words of a hero in their minds, words that gave them comfort.**

_**Just, stay strong, keep holding on.**_

**  
**_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

**Harry glanced around him franticly, searching for Ron and Hermione. Spilt up could mean nothing but bad. People rushed around him, yelling, screaming, and fighting. But there was something different about them; they were blurs around him, moving in slow motion. His eyes darted around, panic written on his face. He heard a malicious laugh behind him and whipped around, coming face to face with Voldemort.**

"**Lose something Potter, or two someones?"**

**- - - - - - - **

**Ron pulled Hermione along beside him, wands clutched tightly at their sides, poised for action. **

"**I'm scared." Whispered Hermione as they walked around the dead forest. Everything was quiet, but that didn't reassure them, in fact it induced their fears even more. **

"**I know, me too." Ron said soothingly as he pulled her a little closer. They had lost track of Harry not to long ago and hoped for the best, knowing that it wouldn't be. Not when every Death Eater, not to mention Voldemort, were on the lookout for Harry. If they caught him alone, then it would not be good, they had to be there with him.**

"**We promised him that we'd be there, right at his side." Complained Hermione.**

**Ron laughed, good ol' Hermione thinking about promises at a time like this. **

"**I think that he'll forget us for now. But we should really keep moving, more chances at finding him." **

** - - - - - - **

"**That's none of your business." Spat Harry, raising his wand, staring intensely at his foe. **

"**Manners Potter, manners." Sneered Voldemort in an almost Snape like style.**

**Before he could open his mouth to retort back Harry felt his knees buckle, pain soaring through his body. Damn that** **Crucio**

"**Give up yet Harry?" Jeered Voldemort after a few minutes, his voice still harsh, a grin growing on his pale face.**

**Bent over double Harry began to fight back, his strength draining from him as he stood up straight. Breathing deeply his mouth began to form words, spoken softly, but still strong,**

"**Never."**

"**You fool!" Laughed Voldemort, flicking his wand once more.**

**More pain filled every space of Harry's body. He struggled to stay standing, to keep fighting, he couldn't let it end like this. Suddenly he began to feel a new sting, this one at the edge of his mind. He heard the resounding echo of something pounding against his feeble walls protecting his mind, his memories. Franticly he tried to remember what Snape had been trying to teach him, but he only drew a blank. Too many years had passed, each bearing their own hardships. **

"**You're weak Potter, admit it." Was all Harry could hear before his mind began to go; go towards Voldemort.**

**Harry could see what Voldemort was seeing, memories of his life. His years passed quickly; the horrible first ten lonely years at the Dursleys, followed by the day he finally got to read his letter. Minor memories passed by quickly, not what Voldemort was looking for obviously, but then Harry found himself looking at memories, one he would never forget. He watched himself, along with Hermione and Ron walk down the corridors of Hogwarts, laughing and talking, but he couldn't make out any words. They were so far away, and he wished there were here. Here to help him fight, help him stay strong.**

** - - - - - - **

"**Ron! Look!" Hermione said, her hand pointing in the direction that they had been going to.**

**Ron looked, and to his amazement saw a large ward surrounding two people. Everyone else seemed to be going around it with no second thought, but there were some who were trying to break through. Hermione and Ron rushed over to find Remus, Tonks, and Moody firing spell after spell at the barrier. Hermione cried out as she saw two figures shadowed in the barrier, one bent over double on the ground.**

"**Ron." She cried, falling into his arms, tears falling down her face.**

"**He's okay 'Mione. He'll be okay." He said, trying to comfort her, although his face displayed otherwise. Ron looked around as one by one the Order members began to stop, tired from their efforts. **

"**Is there nothing we can do?" He asked Remus, who was closest to them.**

**Remus shook his head sadly, his face streaked with blood and dirt,**

"**We've tried every spell that we know. Not even the Auror knowledge that Alastor and Tonks have has helped. **

"**It's too late Ron." Hermione said furiously, wiping away tears as she stared determinately at the wall. "He's gone, and it's all gone. Disappeared." She finished dejected.**

**Remus looked on the two young people sadly, knowing full well what they were going through. Losing Harry for them was like losing James, and Sirius for him. They had been brothers, best friends, and he was left alone now, fighting to save the only link left to them; Harry. **

"**We'll find a way Hermione, we'll save him." Remus said softly, his words carrying on the wind. **

**Ron nodded, staring ahead at the wall between him and his best mate,**

"**We'll be there soon Harry." He whispered.**

** - - - - - - **

**He heard their voices, he could hear them now, although they weren't from the memories. Harry opened his eyes, looking around him as he felt Voldemort continually looking around his mind. His mouth dry he struggled to form words,**

"**Ron. Hermione." **

**He heard laughter, he remembered the times they had shared, and their voices began to grow stronger, clearer. His eyes opened, but what he had hoped for, their reassuring faces, did not greet him. Instead the smooth voice of Voldemort pulled him from his memories,**

"**They aren't here Potter." He laughed, as if reading Harry's thoughts, which he was doing. **

**Harry shook his head, pain written across his dirty face. Voldemort may be able to keep them apart physically, but they'd always be with him, no matter what. **

"**You're wrong!" He shouted, energy he didn't know he had flowing from him. Voldemort had taken everyone that really mattered from him; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. He had taken so many lives, but he was never going to take that of Harry, nor his friends, that Harry knew for sure. For when there is still hope, and when Haryr could still hear their voices, still see those memories, he'd fight and defend, never giving up.  
**

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change trust in me  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly _

**The barrier surged, as if weakening for a moment. The figures in the circled area began to switch places, the taller one know on his knees, the other now standing tall. **

"**Hermione, look!" Ron said quickly, lifting her head off his shoulders. **

**Hermione's brown eyes fall upon the scene, a smile dancing on her lips as she saw the barrier flickering. **

"**Ron, the barrier…." She whispered.**

"**I know love, it's breaking, but why?" **

**Hermione stared at the two figures, then at the barrier, her eyes brightening.**

"**Harry, he's…he's winning!"**

**The three Order members noticed the new change in the object separating them from Harry, and began their task again with renewed strength. Spells bounced off the wall, but soon the barrier began to grow stronger again.**

**Ron and Hermione's faces began to fall, not knowing what to try next.**

** - - - - - - **

**Spells flew around him as he tried to dodge, his Quidditch skills saving his life. Voldemort had chose an excellent place for a duel, nothing to hide behind, nothing to send spells bouncing off of. It was just the two of them, nothing standing in the way of either one of their victories. **

"**Face it Potter, you're going to die just like your parents did."**

**Harry's face grew to anger as he sent another spell straight at Voldemort, who dodged it like you'd dodge a fly. **

"**I. Don't. Think. So." Spat Harry. "I believe in myself, and nothings going to change."**

** - - - - - - **

"**There has to be something we can do." Complained Hermione, her brown now pulled back into a ponytail, out of her face. **

"**We've tried _everything_ 'Mione._"_ Whined Tonks, leaning up against Remus. The other two adults nodding, looking defeated. They had tried everything, that wasn't a lie. All three were worn out, unsure of what to do next.**

"**There's just got to be something." Hermione siad, pacing back and forth.**

**Ron watched her, his eyes following her trail. His mind began to think back to everything that they had been through, trying to find some sort of clue, some sort of hint.**

"**Come down Hermione." He said softly, his hand catching hers as she passed. He pulled her close to the barrier, almost touching it and pointed towards the moving figures.**

"**He's still standing, he's alive. We just have to believe in him, in us. We'll find a way."**

**Hermione looked at him, admiration in her eyes. Never had he spoken so wisely, but he had changed so much from the boy that she had first met. He had grown up, and though she didn't think he learned much from classes, he had learned so much from life. She kissed him gently, and then looked at the barrier once again.**

"**I just wish that we could walk right through and be there with him." She replied, sighing. Then it began to hit her, her face brightening. No one had tried _just_ walking in. She knew that it was simple, and that not just anyone would be able to walk across, but she believed that she had found the answer. She closed her eyes, and stuck her hand out towards the wall, praying that she wouldn't just hit a hard, impenetrable surface. But to her joy, she had been right, and her hand glided right through. Love that was the key; Dumbledore had been right, Harry was always going to be protected by love. His mother had sacrificed herself to protect him, Sirius and Dumbledored had died to help Harry in anyway they could. And Ron and Hermione, they had always loved Harry. They had been through so much together, the bond they had could never be broken, not even by a shield. It was the oldest of magic, ageless magic that lived on forever. It was not only the love for Harry that brought them so close, but the love for each other.**

"**Ron, we can just walk right through! We'll make it through!" She cried happily.**

** - - - - - - **

"**Harry!" **

**He heard the two voices again, calling to him, and for a second he thought he was dead, gone to heaven for he saw two people emerging from the other side of the barrier.**

"**Ron? Hermione?" He asked softly, not believing what he saw.**

"**It can't be." He heard Voldemort shout, and he knew that it was the truth. His friends had come back to him, everything was perfect now. **

**Harry fell into their waiting arms, tears brimmed his eyes. He wasn't alone, and he had only doubted that for a second.**

**Voldemort stood dazed, confused as to how they had gotten inside his bubble. They shouldn't have been able to, he had set the charm himself, researching it for so long, he had read that no one would have been able to enter it besides himself and the person he cast it on, but the mudblood and the blood traitor had entered.**

**As he stood there pondering where he had gone wrong he hadn't noticed Harry's wand pointing right at him. Ron's and Hermiones' hands over his, lending him their strength.**

"**Ready?" Harry asked?**

**The two nodded,**

"**I believe." Hermione thought as they all spoke the final words,**

"**Avada Kedavra."**

**Green light flashed, and in an instant, Voldemort began to speak his finals words,**

"**Love, I should've known."**

**He was gone, and so too was his barrier. People flooded around them, asking how they had done it. But the trio just smiled, eyes twinkling as they looked at each other. Remembering the words that they had heard on the wind, words of a fallen warrior.**

_**I'm here for you, so keep holding on.**_


End file.
